Classic sleeping scene
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Ela estava cansada, mas sabia que não tanto quanto Castle devia estar, ele já passara os dois dias antes do corpo aparecer em casa, escrevendo direto, sem ter dormido também. Antes da 4a temp.


**Título:** Classic sleeping scene  
**Categoria:** Multitemporadas mas antes da 4a temp; Missing Scene?; Humor, Romance.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma, creio eu. Só, ne, cliche  
**Resumo:** Ela estava cansada, mas sabia que não tanto quanto Castle devia estar, ele já passara os dois dias antes do corpo aparecer em casa, escrevendo direto, sem ter dormido também.  
**N.A:** Primeira fic de Castle e Caskett, sejam gentis

**Classic sleeping scene**

Beckett suspirou, esticou as costas, ouvindo-as estalar de leve. Enfim arruma os últimos detalhes do caso e podia ir para casa. Haviam sido dois dias cansativos e longos, mesmo o caso sendo até que fácil, com pistas aparecendo quase sem dar tempo para que descansassem. Tanto que se tivessem dormido mais de duas horas na noite passada fora muito.

Ela estava cansada, mas sabia que não tanto quanto Castle devia estar, ele já passara os dois dias antes do corpo aparecer em casa, escrevendo direto, sem ter dormido também. Apressou o passo, querendo dispensá-lo logo, tentara assim que prendera o assassino, mas ele insistira em esperá-la. Durante o percurso ficou se assegurando que era normal uma amiga se preocupar com algo assim, não havia nada de mais, nem era estranho, claro que não... mesmo assim, parou pouco antes para se acalmar e não deixar tão evidente que quase correra até ali.

Entrou, já de imediato chamando pelo outro:

-Cas...- ela parou no meio da palavra, pega de surpresa pelo que via a sua frente.

Rick estava sentado, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, a cabeça pendendo de leve, com o queixo apoiado no peito, dormindo profundamente. Sua expressão estava calma e inocente como a de uma criança.

Kate percebeu-se sorrindo sem nem perceber. Sabia que ele era mesmo um "crianção" e mesmo reclamando disso, na verdade, mesmo que nunca admitisse em voz alta, achava esse jeito dele o seu verdadeiro charme e beleza. Ali, dormindo, ele estava mais belo do que nunca.

Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou observando, até o som de vozes atrás de si a fazer despertar e se virar. Eram Ryan e Esposito, conversando calorosamente. As vozes elevadas se aproximando a fez reagir por impulso e num instante os interrompeu no meio do caminho, lançando um olhar significativo e levando um dedo aos lábios, pedindo silencio. Os dois se calaram de imediato, mesmo com expressões confusas. Quando Ryan ameaçou abrir a boca, ela reforçou seu olhar e ele quase deu um pulo para trás, bem, talvez ele tenha dado um passinho e ficado discretamente atrás de Esposito.

O moreno apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo irlandês e depois olhou para Kate, inclinando a cabeça numa pergunta muda. Em resposta, ela inclinou a cabeça indicando Castle atrás dela, os dois espiaram por cima do ombro de Beckett e Ryan fez uma expressão de entendimento adorável enquanto Esposito conteve uma risada.

Kate revirou os olhos e fez um movimento com as mãos, indicando que saíssem dali. Esposito bateu continente e disse um baixo: "sim,senhora", fazendo todos terem que conter o riso. Os dois saíram, despedindo-se mudamente dela.

A detetive olhou ao redor, confirmando que a delegacia já estava quase vazia e, quem ainda estava lá, escrevia relatórios concentrado ou se encontrava distante de onde ela estava. Kate foi devagar e o mais silenciosamente possível ate perto de Castle. Precisava acordá-lo, até porque não era nem confortável, nem saudável dormir naquela posição.

Respirou fundo, preparando-se, porém não conseguia se mover, a atenção presa a cada detalhe do rosto sereno dele, o jeito que algumas mechas de cabelo cobriam a testa, quase tocando um olho. O formato dos lábios, entreabertos enquanto respirava compassadamente... Percebeu-se se inclinando em direção a ele e afastou-se num movimento rápido, depois paralisando quando ele se mexeu de leve. Fechou os olhos, contando até dez para se acalmar e se recompor, quando os abriu, de imediato tocou o ombro de Castle de leve, acordando-o logo, antes que algo mais a impedisse.

-Ei, acorde, Castle...- ela disse num tom normal, mas alguém que a conhecesse bem diria que tinha um toque de carinho escondido.

Ele piscou, fazendo um som de protesto com a garganta antes de parecer focalizá-la direito, todavia, ao invés de acordar, ele fechou os olhos novamente, fingindo voltar a dormir.

-Ei, acorda, já podemos ir...

-Eu preciso de um beijo para acordar...- ele espiou com um olho antes de fechá-lo e oferecer os lábios de forma exagerada.

-Bela Adormecida? Sério, Castle? Até para você isso é clichê demais...

-Há uma diferença entre clichê e clássico... Bela Adormecida é um clássico e você daria uma bela princesa Aurora...

-É, mas não era eu que estava dormindo...- ela revirou os olhos e deu as costas para ele para esconder como seus lábios se ergueram num sorriso, perdendo, devido ao movimento, o sorriso também nos de Castle. Saiu, sabendo que logo ele a seguiria.

E, sem falta, segundos depois, lá estava o escritor perto dela, esfregando os olhos e bocejando, falando –"Ei, como assim "até para mim" é clichê?"- para que a bela detetive risse.

É, alguns clássicos nunca perdem seu charme. Podem ganhar novos rostos, novas maneiras de serem contados... mas continuam sempre fiéis nessa missão digna e bela de encher os corações com ternura e amor.

**The end.**


End file.
